This is Goodbye
by Sammy1298
Summary: One-shot. Brax's final goodbye to Charlie, the goodbye she deserved.


_Hey guys, this is a one-shot, the goodbye that Charlie deserved and that Brax deserved to give her._

Brax violently threw the whiskey glass at the wall before pacing around the restaurant, a million memories and words running through his mind,

'_She gave up everything for you, and you can't even say goodbye!'_

'_I hate you for coming into my life!'_

'_Do it for Charlie'_

'_I love you Brax'_

A million scenes flashed through his mind, their first kiss, her bright eyes, her warm smile, the good, the bad and the ugly, the tears, the laughter, the love.

He thought about her death, her lying there, surrounding in her own blood, alone and scared, he cursed himself for not being there with her, for not savouring each moment they spent together as their last, for taking her for granted, for hurting her so much, for loving her too much.

He picked up his jacket and threw it on before he picked up his keys, got in his car and sped off to the church.

He entered the doors to be met by a few wandering eyes, he was quiet as he stood at the back of the church, looking at Elijah for approval before he did what he had to do.

Elijah nodded to Brax, his silent way of allowing him to come up to the podium and say his final goodbye. Brax's heart was in his mouth as he nervously stood in front of a church full of people, his eyes trying to evade the tears, and avoid staring at the coffin, carrying such a special and beautiful person, his one, true love.

"Charlie." He began. "You really did know how to drive a man crazy." His words caused a small eruption of laughter amongst the crowd. "I think it's safe to say you thought I was trouble the first time we met and we just did not get along, you were over-protective of Rubes being around Casey, because of me and Heath, and I really didn't blame ya. But you finally cracked, Leah's kitchen, our first kiss, I remember it like it was yesterday, and I won't be forgetting it anytime soon either."

"My mind floats back to all the times we shared together, the happy and sad, the times we laughed and cried, and yes, I cried too. But we made it, we finally, _finally _made it, and just as we did, you were taken away from me, both of us, ripped apart, and my heart, oh god Charlie, my heart is breaking."

He stopped talking as he gathered his thoughts and found his words, "I hurt you too much over the time we spent together, but you believed in me when nobody else would, you saw past the exterior and found the real me, the me that'd been fighting to get out, it just needed someone like you for help, and now this guy's here, thanks to you, he's not going anywhere."

He smiled, "Charlie, you changed me, for the better, and I'm forever thankful to you. I never deserved you, ever. And to this very day I still think about why on earth you chose a guy like me when you could have had anyone at all, but you did choose me, and I'm glad you did, because the little time we've spent together has been the best in my life."

"Charlie, baby, I'll never forget you, your gorgeous blue eyes, your amazing smile, and your absolutely beautiful personality."

The crowd watched silently as Brax pulled a ring box out of his pocket, he opened it and glanced down at it, "I was going to ask her to marry me." Sobs could be heard much louder this time, from all angles of the church as they well and truly realised just how much of a loss Charlie was to them all.

"I was gonna propose tonight, booked into a beautiful restaurant, a beautiful view, almost as beautiful as her." His eyes scanned over the ring, a white gold plain band with a brilliant shape solitaire diamond in the middle, one much smaller diamond on the left, and one on the right. A few tears strayed down his cheeks as he ran his finger along the engraved words on the inside band, _'Love you forever', _he composed himself before speaking once more.

"But first I had the problem of finding a ring, finding a ring she'd like, that she'd be proud to wear, and that she deserved. She deserved so much more, and so much better than me, and it kills me that I didn't even get to ask her, even if she was going to say no, it would've been worth it, just so long as she was here."

"She would have said yes." Ruby said quietly, Brax smiled at her before walking over to Charlie's coffin, and placing the ring box on it,

"I did manage to find a ring, one that I thought that was almost as gorgeous as she was, and one I thought she'd have liked, and regardless of whether she'd say yes or not, this ring is hers, my heart is hers, forever."

Brax turned and faced the crowd once more,

"This isn't supposed to be goodbye Charlie, it's supposed to be our new life together, we should be in the City by now, a happy family, but life's never that easy, and it certainly hasn't been for us."

Brax sighed as he rounded up his goodbye to the one he loved dearly, "But I have to face the facts baby. This is Goodbye."

He silently ran his hand over his face before he spoke his final words,

"Until the day we'll meet again in a much better place, goodbye Charlie, I'll love you forever, my soul mate, my angel, my one, true love."


End file.
